I'm Still Breathing
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Rachel feels like Gar's in love with someone else what will she do? will Gar beable to save his true love? ONESHOT


**_I'm Still Breathing_**

Garfield Logan sat on his bed reading the letter Rachel had left him.

_Dear Gar,_

_I Love you with all of my heart but you can tell when you're unappreciated. I know how you feel for Terra I mean she was your first love. You're obviously not over her. I'm sorry it has to be this way but you'd be better off without me dragging you down. I guess we weren't meant to be like Richard and Kori. _

_Love You Lost, _

_Rachel Roth_

Gar set the letter on his desk thinking about what it said. He was so over Terra Rachel was his whole reason for living, didn't she see that.

'Obviously not,' he told himself. Why now and where was she going. She wrote the letter like she was planning to go somewhere. He grabbed his cell phone and his jacket, and ran from his room. 'Don't be too late.' He thought.

* * *

"Hey have you heard from Rae?" Kori asked her boyfriend of 2 years Richard Grayson.

"No, have you?" Richard said turning to their friend Victor Stone.

"Not since yesterday," Victor said. He knew all about Rachel's plan to runaway but she made him swear not to tell.

"You're lying," Kori said standing up and looking up at him.

"I never could lie to you," Victor said. He sighed he'd have to tell. "Rachel thinks Gar still has feelings for Terra," he said.

"But she's his whole world," Kori said shocked.

"Yeah well she thinks he could do way better than her," Victor said. "That is why she's running away." He said. Richard looked at Victor for the first time since the conversation started.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked.

"Dead serious she's taking a bus out at 5:30," Victor said.

"That's like in 10 minutes," Kori said looking at her watch.

"She left a note for gar and went to the bus station," Victor said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Richard asked standing up.

"Don't you think I tried once the girls made up her mind there's no changing it and she's really strong," Victor said.

"We have to stop her," Kori said she grabbed her jacket.

"Kor stop the bus station is 20 minutes from here and by now she could be getting on the bus," Richard said as he placed a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"I don't care we have to at least try," Kori said.

"You're right let's go," Richard said, he slipped his jacket on. And the tow were off. "Vic are you coming?" he asked.

"yeah," Victor followed the two.

* * *

Gar sped down the highway. The rain didn't help him see any better. Why did she have to do this things were going great. He reached the bus station. He ran inside, and went straight to the ticket booth.

"Is there a bus going to Steel city?" he asked.

"It just left," the woman said. She had pink hair and uniquely pink eyes, her name tag read JEN.

"Damn it," Gar said. He hung his head back. He walked away from the counter and sat down on a bench.

"Gar," Gar looked up and saw Richard, Kori and Victor heading his way.

"She's gone," he said.

"How'd you know where she was going?" Victor asked curiously.

"She told me she had some family in steel city," Gar said.

"How'd you know she was leaving?" he asked.

"I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," Victor said hanging his head.

"If only I had got home sooner," Gar said. He looked up at his friends and then out the window where he saw someone sitting on a bench in the rain. She had black hair, and wore all black. "Hold on," he walked outside and sure enough it was Rachel. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't do it," Rachel said.

"Are you stupid?" Gar asked. "I love and nobody's gonna get in the way of that," he said as he hugged her. He pulled her in for a slow passionate kiss.

"I thought – I'm so sorry ," Rachel said once the kiss was broken. She rested her head in his chest. The two stood there in the rain nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Gar coughed again. He fell back on to his bed a groaned.

"This sucks," he said. Kori giggled at the congested sound of Gar's voice.

"Well this is what you get for standing in the rain," Richard said. Rachel who was laying beside Gar kicked Richard.

"Could you not talk so loud?" she asked, she sounded much like Gar.

"You only have yourselves to blame," Victor said. It was Gar's turn to kick someone. "I mean come on standing in the rain like that,"

"Shut up we know," Gar said annoyed. He pulled his blankets over his head. Rachel did the same.

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Richard said as he steered Victor and Kori out of the room.


End file.
